Cereal
by swirling-orange-sunset
Summary: Harry was craving cereal. Which was odd really, because he hated the stuff.


_I was eating some cereal while reading a romance novel at midnight one day. This fic was then created._

* * *

**Cereal**

* * *

Harry was craving cereal. 

Which was odd really because he hated the stuff. Draco had been the cereal fiend. It was an unexpected quirk of his. He didn't seem the milk and cereal type. That's exactly what he was though; a closet cereal junkie. Any time of day was a time to eat cereal. Breakfast, lunch, dinner, midnight snack, comfort food.

Why was he thinking of Draco anyway? The git had been out of his life for seven months. Seven months, two weeks, and four days. But Harry wasn't keeping track. No. Really. He wasn't.

They'd gotten into another fight. The two of them had been notorious for getting into spectacular rows that ended in even more spectacular make-up sex. But this time it hadn't gone that way.

As usual, they had been arguing about something stupid. As usual, they'd blown up at each other. But this time there was no spectacular make-up sex. Instead Draco had locked himself into their bedroom, refusing to come out until about three hours later, at two in the morning, he exited the room.

Draco was holding a suitcase. They sat down on their couch and had a long talk. They called it quits. Draco had moved out and Harry kept the flat. It was his anyway.

Even if there were all these little things scattered all over the flat that screamed Draco. Little knickknacks that Draco had picked up from some place or another they'd traveled to, thick paperback romance novels that Draco denied any real interest in, boxes of cereal sitting in the cupboard, untouched since he'd left.

He _really_ needed some cereal.

And finally, Harry was all set. Bowl, cereal, milk, spoon. And a romance novel. It'd looked so innocent just lying there on the floor. He figured he might as well.

He was glad he did. Who knew that the world of romance novels was so wonderful? The story of a strong-willed British minx trying to woo an American ship captain who was her uncle's enemy was very entertaining. Just as aforementioned American ship captain and British minx were about to shag, a knock sounded.

Of all the people he expected to find at his door this late, Pansy Parkinson was not one of them. Even less expected was one ex-boyfriend whose arm she had a vice grip on and looked as if he wanted the floor to swallow him whole. _Now_.

"I've had it up to here with him Potter!"

Harry stammered as his eyes darted between Draco, Pansy, and the door.

Pansy was suddenly in his face, eyes flashing, "Do you know how long I've had to deal with him and his moping? Do you!"

"Um-"

"Seven months! Seven bloody months of Draco Malfoy sitting around _my_ flat doing nothing but munching on bowl after bowl of his blasted cereal!"

That said, she suddenly calmed down, pushing Draco inside.

"He's your problem now Potter. If he's still craving some cereal and moping when I see him again, there'll be hell to pay."

She Disapparated, leaving him with his former lover.

"Well," Harry said, "this is awkward."

Draco glared at him, sat down on the couch, and glared at him some more.

Harry shrugged and went back to eating his cereal and reading his novel. The captain was finally going to give in and have the girl now that they were locked into a small cabin on a ship together. Clever idea that, convincing their guard that he'd be even more stressed if she was in there with them.

"Is that my cereal you're eating?"

"Maybe."

"But you hate cereal. It was one of the reasons you would complain when I ate it. And you're reading one of my novels!"

"I just picked it up! It looked so innocent, just lying there on the floor."

Draco raised an eyebrow at him, "If you say so."

"You shouldn't be saying anything until you explain to me why Parkinson decided to leave you here."

He blushed lightly, looking away, "I believe she informed you of the reason."

"Don't get all formal on me Draco. She didn't tell me everything. Like why you were moping around like a lost little puppy dog."

"I was not-"

"I was making a point. Parkinson stuck me with you for a reason."

"She thought that if we talked, it'd help. A load of rubbish if you ask me."

"I am asking. You're leaving something out. I know it."

"The Gryffindor righteousness rears its head-"

Draco stopped as Harry joined him on the couch, holding his face in his hands, making sure that Draco couldn't look anywhere but into his eyes.

"Just answer me. Please."

"I-" he paused, staring at Harry, drinking in the features that had faded in the past months.

He leaned into Harry, feeling his arms wrap around his waist. It'd always felt right to be held by him. Not perfect, just right. Like there was nowhere else in the world he should be but here.

"I miss you," Draco whispered, hoping that maybe Harry wouldn't catch it.

"I know."

"That's all you have to say? Prat."

Harry chuckled, "Well, I did have this strange craving for cereal. So maybe I did miss you."

Draco smiled up at him.

Tomorrow, it was probably going to be difficult. They'd have to have a nice long talk. Harry was going to make sure it ended with Draco moving back in. And never ever moving back out.

"You know, that novel you were reading is one of my favorites."

"How does it end?"

"Like all romance novels do. With a happy ending."

* * *


End file.
